random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
RANDOM PICTURE CAPTION CONTEST 6
This contest will have 15 rounds and 3 bonus rounds Round 1 #Do you like the new logo I made?SonicAndKnuckles #Well,now I know what the theme is...(Plays Nyan Cat theme)Just Relax Your Cheek Muscles. OH NOT THOSE CHEEK MUSCLES 03:15, June 10, 2011 (UTC) #The only video this company sells us 10 hour videos of nyan cat. They give them different names to make them seem more interesting. The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 10:04, June 10, 2011 (UTC) #It's a cat fused with a cherry Pop Tart. A "Kat-'N-Kellog's" lover's dream! [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 18:42, June 20, 2011 (UTC) #Run or the NYAN CAT will.....I LOVE PIZZA :3 Wind Waker + Twilight Princess = Skyward Sword 20:18, June 27, 2011 (UTC) #What, too cheap to use a good meme? Itsa me, Tornadospeed! Yay, it rhymes! Man, this signature fails. 00:33, June 28, 2011 (UTC) #I'm a KITTY KAT THAT IS PIXELY and ʎʇʇıʞ ʎuɐdɯoɔ ǝıʌoɯ *goes cross-eyed* " " -Ferb 15:16, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Round X2 #Hm...thats a new one,Home Al*Sonic*.Featuring Sonicevin.Just Relax Your Cheek Muscles. OH NOT THOSE CHEEK MUSCLES 19:22, June 10, 2011 (UTC) #Okay, who cloned Sonic and made one of the clones half-human? AGAIN? ♥Okami Amaterasu: There will always be a dawn!♥ 20:24, June 11, 2011 (UTC) #Sonic might be Klasky Csupo's new logo..... they just try to keep it freaky. The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 19:06, June 27, 2011 (UTC) #Sawneck is taking over faces. Wind Waker + Twilight Princess = Skyward Sword 20:18, June 27, 2011 (UTC) #IT'S THE APOXA... lips... thingy... yeah... I'll just go home. Itsa me, Tornadospeed! Yay, it rhymes! Man, this signature fails. 00:33, June 28, 2011 (UTC) #Home Al is the fastest cowboy since Fasty the Cowboy! IN YOUR FACE FASTY THE COWBOY! " " -Ferb 15:16, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Third Round #It stares into your soul...Hey,kids!It's my signautre!Read A Gazette! 17:59, June 12, 2011 (UTC) #It's Demon Train from The Legand of Zelda: Spirit Tracks! Alternate Phineas 02:00, June 15, 2011 (UTC) #There's 2, there's 4, there's 6, there's 8, this is the one I just ate! The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 19:04, June 27, 2011 (UTC) #This train goes nom nom instead of choo choo. Wind Waker + Twilight Princess = Skyward Sword 22:36, June 27, 2011 (UTC) #Look at all the geometric shapes in this photo! Theres some circles, a... moon, IDK what that is. A bell, maybe? Itsa me, Tornadospeed! Yay, it rhymes! Man, this signature fails. 00:33, June 28, 2011 (UTC) #Staring Contest 3, 2, 1, GO: :( ..................... ;( AH, I BLINKED, YOU WIN! I can't believe I lost to a stupid train... " " -Ferb 14:50, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Round Four D #Why do my glasses whisper to me? Wait, it has a mouth...... ne'er mind. The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 19:01, June 27, 2011 (UTC) #Ok, bro, who let my glasss grow legs and a mouth that somehow defys gravity? Itsa me, Tornadospeed! Yay, it rhymes! Man, this signature fails. 19:39, June 27, 2011 (UTC) #The glasses of the future:Glaso !Now with a mouth!Just sittin' here,eatin' a honey bun...HEY WHATS THAT? 20:07, June 27, 2011 (UTC) #What happened to his nostrils? Wind Waker + Twilight Princess = Skyward Sword 20:18, June 27, 2011 (UTC) #'Me': I wish I had glasses, I could barely see. Glasses: Just wear me- Me: AHHHHHH! IT'S THE PHANTOM GLASSES! Glasses: I'm actually here to help- Me: *crushes glasses with spoon* GO AWAY FREAKY GLASSES! " " -Ferb 13:51, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Round King Of The 5 #Spongebob become so random,he grew another arm.Hey,kids!It's my signautre!Read A Gazette! 02:43, June 15, 2011 (UTC) #F is for friends who give each other more arms... [[User:Roads|---****--- Roads]] (B-T- -T) 18:44, June 20, 2011 (UTC) #Filthy Underwear N00bs. Filthy Underwear N00bs. It's so obvious, you Filthy Underwear N00b. The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 19:08, June 27, 2011 (UTC) #There was Fire and Uranium bombs, leading to No survivors yet SpongeBob survived but he looks different. Wind Waker + Twilight Princess = Skyward Sword 20:18, June 27, 2011 (UTC) #I never knew Spongebob was lazy-eyed. Itsa me, Tornadospeed! Yay, it rhymes! Man, this signature fails. 00:33, June 28, 2011 (UTC) #I AM SPONGEBOB, THE THREE ARMED - CROSS-EYED - sponge of DOOOOOOOOM! " " -Ferb 15:16, July 4, 2011 (UTC) BONUS ROUND glc_wallpaper.jpg|Ultimatehero's submission Find a picture that would go perfectly with this caption. WOAH. Looks like this thing is taking over RANDOM-NESS. Round 3+3='6' #Ladies and Gentlemen,it's The Bearded Woman's long lost sister!THE MUSTACHED WOMAN!!!Just sittin' here,eatin' a honey bun...HEY WHATS THAT? 18:32, June 27, 2011 (UTC) #Candace has NEVER ''looked better before! Alternate Phineas 18:50, June 27, 2011 (UTC) #AHHHHHHHHHHH! THIS SPOON IS FREAKIER THAN I REMEMBER! The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 19:03, June 27, 2011 (UTC) #So Disney and Nick ''FINALLY made an alliance. It's me, Tornadospeed! (My Talk) (My Blog) 19:19, June 27, 2011 (UTC) #Like the mustache Kevin! Wind Waker + Twilight Princess = Skyward Sword 20:18, June 27, 2011 (UTC) #My mustache is so amazing and fluffy, I'm frightened: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! " " -Ferb 15:16, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Round 7 #When did E.T. become a blue hedgehog? I mean, I wouldn't like to hedge hogs! The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 19:10, June 27, 2011 (UTC) #It's another E.T. game!RUN!!!!!!!!Just sittin' here,eatin' a honey bun...HEY WHATS THAT? 20:04, June 27, 2011 (UTC) #And thus the most random copyright war begun. Wind Waker + Twilight Princess = Skyward Sword 20:18, June 27, 2011 (UTC) #... That makes NO sense. How is he a hedgehog when hes an ET? Itsa me, Tornadospeed! Yay, it rhymes! Man, this signature fails. 00:33, June 28, 2011 (UTC) #OMG NOW I MUST BUY A DS AND REACES PIECES! " " -Ferb 15:16, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Round Skate 8 #X marks the spot! Wind Waker + Twilight Princess = Skyward Sword 20:18, June 27, 2011 (UTC) #Seriously?An X?Wait a second...the treasure...IT'S ALL IN MY HEAD!!!!Just sittin' here,eatin' a honey bun...HEY WHATS THAT? 21:57, June 27, 2011 (UTC) #Epik face d00ds. T_T Itsa me, Tornadospeed! Yay, it rhymes! Man, this signature fails. 00:33, June 28, 2011 (UTC) #I'm Garry Potter, I have a scar shaped like an X instead of a lightning bolt- wait- this is just a sticker- STUPID MOVIE EFFECTS! I really thought I had an X scar and I was a wizard... this sucks... " " -Ferb 15:16, July 4, 2011 (UTC) #This must be one of the X men. I never knew their head was made of sand. I know where to dig for treasure. The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 14:39, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Round 9 #Link must have the same service provider I have. Alternate Phineas 22:09, June 27, 2011 (UTC) #Must be a dead zone.I mean,theres not a single anteanna in Hyrule!Just walkin' around on my plush,super lush lawn. 22:16, June 27, 2011 (UTC) #I told you you should have gotten one version newer. Itsa me, Tornadospeed! Yay, it rhymes! Man, this signature fails. 17:39, June 30, 2011 (UTC) #Hey girlfriend Link! Wind Waker + Twilight Princess = Skyward Sword 22:37, July 3, 2011 (UTC) #Wait, it's getting a connection! YES PRESS ANGRY BIRDS! (Angry Birds come out and attack the enemies) Oops.... we lost connection again. The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 23:09, July 3, 2011 (UTC) #"(girly voice) Work, WORK! I NEED TO POST MY STATUS ON FACEBOOK! WORK! Ah great, now I'm- like- the ONLY guy in HYRULE who hasn't- like- changed there status in- like-, an hour." -Link is now a teenage girl. " " -Ferb 15:16, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Round Ben 10 #Who knew green hair dye even EXISTED. Not to mention that bowtie. Who's idea was this? Itsa me, Tornadospeed! Yay, it rhymes! Man, this signature fails. 17:39, June 30, 2011 (UTC) #It's the green giant's human teenage son(what else was I supposed to put?)Just walkin' around on my plush,super lush lawn. 18:37, June 30, 2011 (UTC) #So grass comes out of his hair? Wind Waker + Twilight Princess = Skyward Sword 22:37, July 3, 2011 (UTC) #You know, wearing green clothes, dying your hair green, and having green eyes WON'T make you litter less. The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 23:07, July 3, 2011 (UTC) #Ooh, is it St. Patrick's day already? YESH, THAT MUST MEAN FREE FRIED CHICKEN! " " -Ferb 15:16, July 4, 2011 (UTC) BONUS ROUND 2 Find a picture that would go perfectly for this caption. '' '' Once again, the world's gone mad. Round 7/'11' Captions Highway #Dang it. Now I AM late for Round 7/11. Wind Waker + Twilight Princess = Skyward Sword 02:28, July 4, 2011 (UTC) #Come on,i'm late for work!First the coffee machine broke down and now THIS!?!?Stupid signs.Just walkin' around on my plush,super lush lawn. 05:45, July 4, 2011 (UTC) #Again? AGAIN? I HATE THIS STUPID METHOD OF "SAFETY"! I DON'T CARE IF I GET IN A WRECK AND DIE, I WOULD RATHER HAVE THAT THEN BE LATE FOR WORK AND GET A GOLD STAR OFF MY REPORT! B( " " -Ferb 14:45, July 4, 2011 (UTC) #ARGGG I'LL GET YOU, SIGN!!!!!!!! *Fires laser* Itsa me, Tornadospeed! Yay, it rhymes! Man, this signature fails. 23:42, July 4, 2011 (UTC) #I knew traffic hates me. Next thing you know, It'll eat my candy bar and make a Zombie eat my brain. The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 14:25, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Round King of the 12 #Shoop-Da Woop got so popular, he's taking the form of other obje- CHEESEBALL! The creator is here. Speak to the creator. He uses this website as a blog! 12:14, July 5, 2011 (UTC) #I'm gonna cheeseball you. WITH MAH LAZAH! An Accordillo 12:18, July 5, 2011 (UTC) #I know unhealthy foods can kill me but COME ON!!!!Just walkin' around on my plush,super lush lawn. 12:23, July 5, 2011 (UTC) #Why are my snacks whispering to me? Mine keeps saying I'M FIRIN MA CHEESEBALL and BLAAAAAAARGH! " " -Ferb 14:51, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Round 13 (DON'T replace this picture with filth!) Yum. The Paradox Monster 16:03, July 5, 2011 (UTC) =PREDECESSOR= RANDOM PICTURE CAPTION CONTEST 5 =SUCCESSOR= RANDOM PICTURE CAPTION CONTEST 7 (will not be made until 6 is done) =SPIN-OFFS= * RANDOM VIDEO CAPTION CONTEST * Random Rhyming Contest!!! Category:Random Works! Category:Random Picture Caption Contests Category:Community Category:Pages by CCs and Cream Category:Pokemon